Mistral Gagnant
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Quelle était la vie des trois juges avant qu'ils ne rejoignent l'armée d'Hadès ? Voici une petite tranche de leur enfance et de leur adolescence jusqu'à leur arrivé aux Enfers. Eaque/Minos désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher


Titre : Mistral Gagnant. (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Songfic (Yaoi)

Chanson : Mistral Gagnant. (Renaud)

Perso : Nos trois juges préférés : Eaque et Minos surtout et puis Rhadamanthe un peu.

Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi mais à Kurumada T_T

Note : Quelle était la vie des trois juges avant qu'ils ne rejoignent l'armée d'Hadès ? Voici une petite tranche de leur enfance et de leur adolescence jusqu'à leur arrivé aux Enfers. Eaque/Minos (désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^)

Pour toi MortalDestiny. Tu voulais une autre fic sur les spectres, c'est choses faite ^^. Merci pour ta fidélité.

Bonne lecture

* * *

C'était la fin du mois d'Août. Au jardin public, sous l'œil bienveillants de leurs parents, de nombreux enfants couraient dans l'herbe et s'amusaient sur les toboggans et autres balançoires, profitant des rayons du soleil et des chaleurs de l'été. Un peu à l'écart, dans un recoin, assis sur un banc peint en vert, une sucette à la fraise dans la bouche, un garçon d'environ 10 ans attendait visiblement quelqu'un. Ses cheveux noirs, aux reflets violets volaient avec le vent, passant devant ses yeux violets sombres. A son grand désespoir, ses jambes ne touchaient pas le sol, aussi s'amusait-il à les balancer d'avant en arrière.

Un bruit de pas lui fit relever la tête. Deux autres garçons approchaient. L'ainé devait avoir le même âge que lui. Ses yeux dorés étaient partiellement cachés par sa frange et ses longs cheveux blancs qui lui passaient devant le visage à chaque coup de vent. Son visage, bien qu'encore juvénile, était emprunt de noblesse, signe qu'il venait d'une famille aisée. Sans un mot, il s'installa à ses cotés et se mit à regarder défiler les passants. Le deuxième était plus jeune, il devait avoir 7 ou 8 ans. Il avait le même regard que son ainé mais des cheveux blond et courts encadraient un visage déterminé.

_A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a_

Eaque retira sa sucette de sa bouche pour prendre la parole d'une voix douce :

- Demain c'est la fin des vacances.

- Mes parents m'envoient en école privée, répondit Minos dans un murmure. L'année prochaine je ne serais plus avec toi.

- Je sais, répliqua Eaque en lui attrapant la main. C'est dommage. Je vais m'ennuyer sans toi. Ça sera pas pareil.

Pour toute réponse, Minos poussa un soupir et sera la main d'Eaque un peu plus fort. Si seulement ses parents n'étaient pas des aristocrates ayant décidés que leur fils devait faire sa scolarité dans les meilleures écoles. Si seulement ceux d'Eaque avaient les moyens de lui payer la même école. Malheureusement, les parents d'Eaque n'étaient pas aussi aisés que les siens et ce dernier devait se contenter des écoles publiques à proximité. Il se demanda soudain s'il reverrait Eaque un jour. Ses parents allaient l'envoyer loin, il ne reviendrait que pour les vacances et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'échapper pour poursuivre ses escapades avec son meilleur ami. Et il était hors de question de leur demander l'autorisation pour sortir. Cela aurait entrainé des questions et il était certain qu'ils verraient d'un mauvais œil ce genre de fréquentation. Avec un nouveau soupir, il resserra sa prise sur la main d'Eaque qui lui tira la langue en réponse. Un fin sourire éclaira le visage de Minos. Non, il n'avait pas à s'en faire ! Même si lui ne pouvait revenir voir Eaque, nul doute que ce dernier ne se gênerait pas pour aller le retrouver.

_  
Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra  
En serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts _

Un roucoulement et des battements d'ailes attirèrent soudain leur attention. A coté de leur banc, toujours dans le plus grand silence, Rhadamanthe venait de sacrifier son goûter pour nourrir les pigeons passant devant eux. Ils étaient maintenant nombreux à venir demander leur part et Rhadamanthe se retrouva bientôt entouré de tous les cotés par les volatiles. Sans un mot, ses ainés le regardèrent faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne voulaient pas parler plus. Eviter de briser le silence c'était retarder le moment de la séparation. Dans un grand froissement d'ailes, les pigeons s'envolèrent soudain devant la charge d'Eaque qui avait quitté son banc pour leur foncer dessus avec un grand éclat de rire.

_  
Pis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots  
Leur filer des coups d' pieds pour de faux _

Eaque fut bientôt rejoint dans son hilarité par Rhadamanthe puis Minos.

Rire…

Pour ne pas pleurer…

Rire...

Pour oublier que demain ils allaient être séparés…

Rire…

Pour oublier qu'ils n'allaient sans doute jamais se revoir.

_Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs  
Qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures  
_

Ils s'étaient de nouveau assis sur le banc, afin de profiter des derniers instants de cette journée. Quand arriva l'heure de rentrer, Eaque fouilla un instant dans son sac avant de se tourner vers ses deux camarades et de leur déposer soudain dans les mains une pleine poignée de caramel.

- Des bonbons de mon quartier, t'en trouveras jamais de meilleurs, expliqua-t-il dans un sourire. Et puis, comme ça tu m'oublieras pas hein ? ajouta-t-il plein d'espoir en regardant Minos.

Rhadamanthe les fourra dans sa poche avant de déposer une bise timide sur la joue de son ami. Enfin, de l'ami de son frère pour être honnête.

- Merci, murmura Minos. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour ne pas t'oublier tu sais.

Il le serra dans ses bras avant de tourner les talons. Eaque le regarda partir le cœur lourd. Du haut de ses dix ans, il senti quelque chose se briser au fond de lui.

_  
Te raconter enfin comment j'étais mino  
Les bonbecs fabuleux, qu'on piquait chez l' marchand  
Car-en-sac et Minto, caramel à un franc  
Et les mistrals gagnants  
_

Quatre ans avaient passés. Malgré la distance entre leurs deux écoles, Eaque et Minos avaient gardé le contact, à l'insu des parents de ce dernier qui effectivement voyaient d'un mauvais œil ses fréquentations de bas quartier. Comme à chaque vacance, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le petit parc qui leur servait de lieu de rendez-vous. Mais pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas restés sur le banc à parler. Avec autorité Eaque avait saisit la main de Minos pour l'entrainer sans une balade aux alentours. La pluie qui s'était mise à tomber ne les avait pas arrêtés pour autant. Ces moments en tête à tête étant trop rares pour les sacrifier à cause de quelques gouttes d'eau venues du ciel, ils avançaient donc, en parlant de tout et de rien, simplement heureux d'être là ensembles. Avec un sourire Minos s'était dit qu'Eaque avait bien muri ces dernières années, il le trouvait désormais plus calme, plus posé et moins gamin. C'était une bonne chose. Lui aussi avait muri. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix en somme, le collège dans lequel ses parents l'avaient envoyé l'avait modelé pour le futur. C'était un collège renommé et malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que de collégiens, il les préparait à entrer dans la vie par la grande porte, celle qui leur était destinée de par leur naissance.

_  
A marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a_

Depuis un moment maintenant, Eaque dévorait Minos des yeux tout en marchant et en parlant. Avec les années, il avait pu enfin mettre un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait : l'amour. Il en avait parlé avec sa mère, sans lui dire de qui il était amoureux bien sûr. Sa mère était compréhensive mais ce n'était pas une raison. Elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'à 14 ans on n'est pas vraiment amoureux, qu'il ne s'agit que d'une attirance, qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de sentiments mais que c'est normal à son âge parce que ça le travaille, qu'il s'agit des ses hormones et que ça va passer. Il avait acquiescé sans rien ajouter. A quoi bon lui avouer qu'il aimait la même personne depuis l'âge de ses dix ans. Comment lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une amourette de passage mais bien de l'Amour ? Avec un grand A.

_  
Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux  
Te parler de ta mère un p'tit peu_

La pluie avait cessé aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Lâchant un instant la main de Minos, Eaque redevint le gamin qu'il était toujours et s'élança vers les flaques qui parsemaient le chemin. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Minos quand il le vit sauter à pied joins dans la mare la plus proche. Non, finalement Eaque n'avait pas vraiment changé ! Les chaussures trempées, le bas du pantalon humide, Eaque se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et lui tendit la main :

- Viens, souffla-t-il.

Minos soupira avant de le rejoindre. Il était incapable de résister à son ami dès que celui-ci le lui demandait avec le sourire. Avec la dérangeante impression d'entendre déjà sa mère râler sur l'état de sa tenue à son retour, il le rejoignit pour sauter à son tour dans la flaque. Avec un grand éclat de rire, les deux amis se mirent à courir le long du chemin, en sautant dans toutes les mares à portées. Après tout, ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents, ils avaient bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

_  
Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler  
Bousiller nos godasses et s' marrer_

A quelques mètres de là, dissimulé dernière un arbre, Rhadamanthe, le sourire aux lèvres, écoutait les éclats de rire de son frère et de son meilleur ami. Décidément, il n'y avait vraiment qu'aux cotés d'Eaque que Minos se laissait vraiment aller. Avec un rien de jalousie, il se dit que lui n'avait jamais entendu son frère rire aussi naturellement. Il se prit soudain à envier Eaque : pas de dîner mondains tous les weekends, pas de leçons de bonne tenue en société… la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait comme il voulait, sans avoir de compte à rendre à quiconque.

Un nouvel éclat de rire lui parvient et il se demanda si Eaque se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir voir le véritable visage de Minos et non le masque que celui-ci se forçait à aborder en famille.

_  
Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer  
S'arrêter, r'partir en arrière _

La journée prit fin avec le même rituel, mit en place des années auparavant. Eaque plongea la main dans son sac avant d'en sortir une grosse poignée de carambar qu'il mit dans la main de Minos.

- Pour que tu m'oublies pas jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, lui murmura-t-il.

Sans un mot, Minos les empocha avant de tourner les talons. Les vacances venaient de finir et il ne reverrait pas Eaque avant plusieurs mois maintenant. Son cœur se serra à cette constatation et il se prit à maudire ses parents qui lui imposaient de faire sa scolarité dans un collège si éloignée de celui d'Eaque.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, perdu dans ses pensées, il senti soudain une main se refermer sur son bras. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage d'Eaque tout près du sien. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser quoique ce soit, il senti deux lèvres chaudes se coller aux siennes. Sans réfléchir plus, il s'abandonna au baiser, serrant son ami contre lui. Eaque se dégagea enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme ça je suis sur que tu ne m'oublieras pas, murmura-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de repartir en courant.

Il se retourna de nouveau, quelques mètres plus loin, Minos, qui n'avait pas bougé leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Au fait, tu pourras donner quelques carambars au chaperon qui nous surveille depuis le début de la journée, cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir pour de bon cette fois.

A quelques mètres de là Rhadamanthe se cacha vivement derrière son arbre en sentant ses joues rougir.

- Grillé ! lui murmura Minos en surgissant à ses cotés et en le faisant sursauter.

_  
Te raconter surtout les carambars d'antan et les cocos bohères  
Et les vrais roudoudous qui nous coupaient les lèvres  
Et nous niquaient les dents  
Et les mistrals gagnants  
_

Quatre nouvelles années avaient passées. Agés de 18 ans maintenant, Eaque et Minos s'apprêtaient à passer le bac dans leurs lycées respectifs tandis que Rhadamanthe venait d'entrer en seconde. C'était les vacances de Pâques, ultime temps de repos et dernière ligne droite avant l'épreuve finale qui attendaient tous les élèves de terminale dans deux mois.

Contrairement à tous ses camarades qui les passaient à réviser, Minos avait fait le mur tous les jours, avec la complicité de Rhadamanthe afin de rejoindre Eaque.

- Tu sais que je l'aime ton petit frère, avoua Eaque quand Minos lui eu expliqué qu'il faisait diversion pour leur dernière soirée.

Minos grogna un peu avant de quitter le coucher de soleil des yeux et de se tourner vers lui :

- Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui ferait diversion pour qu'il puise te rejoindre.

Surpris par l'acidité dans la voix de son compagnon, Eaque le regarda intensément avant de sourire.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? ronronna-t-il en rapprochant leurs deux visages.

Pour toute réponse, Minos grommela un peu plus, faisant s'élargir le sourire de son ami. Eaque se rapprocha de son compagnon, jusqu'à coller leurs deux corps. Doucement il passa un bras autour des hanches de Minos et l'attira contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment enlacés sur le banc à regarder les ultimes rayons du soleil. Quand celui-ci eu totalement disparu et que les étoiles se commencèrent à briller, Eaque se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Minos.

- Il n'y a et n'y aura jamais que toi qui compte pour moi, lui assura-t-il.

_  
A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi  
Et regarder le soleil qui s'en va_

La nuit était tombée sur le parc quasiment désert. Ne restait que deux ombres, tendrement enlacées sur un banc au fond du jardin public.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda doucement Eaque en voyant l'air pensif de son compagnon.

- J'ai reçu la visite d'un homme il y a deux jours… Il voulait nous voir Rhada et moi. Il… Minos hésita un instant. Il nous propose de rejoindre l'armée du Dieu Hadès, d'être ses juges… Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il semble qu'il s'agit d'un poste à responsabilité. Il a ajouté que Griffon et Wyvern, nos surplis nous attendaient déjà.

- J'ai reçu la même visite, avoua Eaque, Garuda semble m'attendre aussi. Je n'osais pas t'en parler.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Minos en se tournant vers lui pour plonger son regard doré dans celui violet de son compagnon.

Eaque hésita un instant.

- Je pense que je vais y aller. Tu sais, quasiment plus rien ne me retiens ici. Mes parents sont morts, et jusqu'à la semaine dernière j'ignorais ce que j'allais devenir. Poursuivre mes études ou rechercher un boulot ?

- Mais…

- D'une certaine manière, le coupa Eaque, c'est le destin qui a amené cet homme jusqu'à moi. En plus tu as reçu la même visite, je ne peux que dire oui. Ainsi j'aurai un avenir et à tes cotés que demander de plus ?

- Mais, repris Minos, on nous demande de servir Hadès. Hadès ! Le roi des morts ! Le souverain des Enfers !

- Et ? contra Eaque, il faut bien que quelqu'un le serve. Sans la mort il n'y aurait plus de vie. Tu imagines ce qui se passerait si la mort n'existait pas ?

Un instant Minos eu la vision d'un monde peuplé de vieillards séniles et décadents.

- Tu as sans doute raison, concéda-t-il. Je vais en parler avec Rhadamanthe. De toute façon cet homme nous a laissé un peu de temps pour répondre.

_  
Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort et je m'en fous  
Te dire que les méchants c'est pas nous_

Il était minuit passé désormais. Dans le parc, comme dans les rues, les derniers lampadaires venaient de s'éteindre, plongeant la ville dans le noir pour le reste de la nuit. La pleine lune, associée à un ciel sans nuages, diffusait cependant assez de lumière pour éclairer les deux jeunes hommes toujours assis sur leur banc. En ce mois d'avril, la température était assez clémente pour qu'avec leurs manteaux ils n'aient pas froid.

- Eaque… il va falloir que je rentre, lui murmura Minos à l'oreille.

- Hum…Non, pas déjà, supplia le jeune homme au creux de son cou qu'il était occupé à dévorer.

Le souffle chaud d'Eaque sur sa nuque fit frissonner Minos et vaciller un instant ses bonnes résolutions. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le quitter et seules ses bonnes manières et l'idée que ses parents allaient lui poser des questions sur son escapade nocturne le poussait à partir.

- Malheureusement si. Il commence vraiment à se faire tard et même si je ne crains pas les mauvaises rencontres la nuit, mes parents vont s'inquiéter eux. J'imagine déjà l'interrogatoire qui m'attend, ironisa Minos.

- Dis-moi, Rhadamanthe n'était pas censé faire diversion ? demanda Eaque avec un sourire en coin.

- Si pourquoi ?

- Alors il va devoir faire diversion pour toute la nuit. Je t'enlève !

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Eaque se redressa et entraina Minos avec lui. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, ils se retrouvèrent dans le petit appartement qu'Eaque louait à l'année, juste à coté du parc. Ce dernier entraina son compagnon jusqu'à la chambre avant de le pousser sur le lit et de l'y rejoindre, se déplaçant jusqu'à lui en ondulant comme un félin, les yeux braqués sur les siens en une invite on ne peut plus claire.

- Tu es dingue, souffla Minos en le regardant faire.

- Te toi ? Totalement ! avoua Eaque en ronronnant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser chaste qui en appelaient d'autres beaucoup moins sages.

_  
Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux  
Car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux_

Minos ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une vision enchanteresse. A ses cotés, encore perdu dans le sommeil et abandonné dans ses bras, Eaque dormait toujours. Ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, un bras passé sur la taille de Minos, l'autre glissé sous l'oreiller, un fin sourire sur le visage, il était apaisé. Apaisé et beau. Terriblement beau ! Minos rougit en repensant à la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. La plus belle de sa courte existence. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux pour rencontrer ceux d'Eaque, qui venait de s'éveiller. Sans hésiter, celui-ci se hissa à la hauteur de son amant pour l'embrasser.

- J'imagine la tête de tes parents quand ils vont découvrir que leur fils a découché, qu'il est désormais un homme et que tout ça s'est passé avec un garçon des bas quartiers, ironisa Eaque en souriant.

Minos grimaça. Il allait lui falloir une bonne, très bonne excuse et une explication en béton pour expliquer à ses parents le pourquoi du comment. Et il n'était absolument pas persuadé que leur dire la vérité serait l'idéal. Une fois encore, il allait devoir faire appel à son frère et à ses bonnes idées. Bien que toujours silencieux et discret, Rhadamanthe savait toujours trouver les mots pour régler les conflits entre son frère ainé et ses parents. Et Minos devait bien se l'avouer : ces derniers temps il avait eu recours aux services de son frère plus d'une fois pour expliquer ses absences. Il essaya d'imaginer un instant la tête de ses parents s'il venait à leur dire la vérité et… explosa de rire à l'image mentale du visage outré de son père et des yeux remplis d'incompréhension de sa mère. Eaque releva la tête pour observer Minos pouffer sans aucune raison particulière. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il était heureux, simplement et bêtement heureux de savoir que son amant l'était aussi. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait aimer son rire. Rire qui, il le savait, ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres qu'en sa présence ou celle de son frère, mais jamais en présence de sa famille.

_  
Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut  
Que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux  
_

Ils avaient eu leur bac. Tout les deux. Minos avec mention Très Bien, sans grande surprise et Eaque avec mention Bien, une surprise à son propre aveu. Quant à Rhadamanthe, il était accepté en première, ayant fini premier de sa classe. Pourtant, ils savaient tous les trois que leurs études étaient désormais finies. Ils avaient fait leur choix et s'apprêtaient à quitter la surface de la Terre et leur vie de mortel pour se mettre au service du leur nouveau Seigneur : Hadès, suzerain des Enfers.

Hadès avait rassemblé ses troupes. Avec une joie non dissimulée il leur avait annoncé le début imminent d'une Guerre contre Athéna. A ses cotés, ses juges se regardèrent un instant avant de rejoindre leurs troupes d'un pas déterminé. Avec le début de cette première Guerre Sainte, leur enfance venait de prendre fin. Désormais ils n'étaient plus des adolescents insouciants mais les juges d'Hadès, ses généraux qui régnaient sur l'armée de ses spectres. Et implicitement, la fin de cette adolescence venait de sceller la fin de leur histoire.

En regardant Minos repartir avec ses hommes, Eaque senti quelque chose se briser au fond de lui. L'abandon de Minos était explicite. Hadès ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. S'ils devenaient ses hommes, ils lui devaient amour et fidélité. Un amour unique. Et Minos venait de faire son choix. Un dernier regard vers celui qu'il aimait plus que tout malgré sa fidélité à Hadès et Eaque se détourna à son tour pour rejoindre ses hommes, essuyant furtivement une larme qui avait coulé le long de ses joues. C'était définitif, son amour était mort et enterré en même temps que son passé et son adolescence. Ainsi pouvait commencer sa nouvelle vie.

__

Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie

_Et l'aimer même si_

_Le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants  
_

Rhadamanthe regarda son frère et son amant se détourner l'un de l'autre. Tel était le prix à payer pour cette nouvelle vie. Il se rapprocha de l'endroit où se tenait Eaque quelques instants auparavant et se pencha pour ramasser un papier de bonbon laissé à l'abandon. Il serra le poing, froissant le papier dans sa main. D'un pas déterminé il se détourna à son tour pour rejoindre ses hommes. Minos avait toujours été son modèle, et si ce dernier pliait l'échine devant Hadès, il ferait de même. Tout en regrettant que l'histoire de son frère se termine ainsi, il retourna à son travail. Leur nouvelle vie venait de commencer, la Guerre allait bientôt faire rage et il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour aux Enfers.

-Ainsi soit-il, murmura-t-il en refermant la porte de ses appartements.

_Et les mistrals gagnants  
Et les mistrals gagnants_

_Owari._

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que ça vous à plus._

_A la prochaine_

_Biz_

_Arkady_


End file.
